The Maelstrom and the Dragon Warrior
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Having heard rumors of an illegal underground fighting tournament, Naruto investigates posing as a female captive named Nami and battles against Branwen before realizing he must free her and her dragon Usher from the sinister clutches of Dogura. NarutoxBranwen. AU. Dogura bashing. Please R&R. Now available on Archive of Our Own.


We're back with the 23rd installment of the _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ series as he encounters Branwen in a duel that may determine her freedom and that of her captive dragon Usher. Also, we'll see that jackass goblin trainer, Dogura; get what's coming to him for his constant abuse of Branwen. Since the Naruto/Aldra story provided nods to _**Star Wars**_ , this story will provide nod to _**The Hobbit**_ franchise with Usher and the other source materials. So, enjoy reading and if so, please review the story.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Queen's Blade.**_

* * *

 **A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

In the morning time, Naruto packed his pack back in preparation for his new mission which involved investigation of a potential underground fighting tournament that enslaved women and forced them to do battle. He finished packing and began heading to the front gate.

Once he pinpointed Gainos, he began travelling and he reached the continent by early afternoon. He looked around from a mountain. He used his dōjutsu to look through the walls and viewed an arena in the depths of the castle.

There, he saw the rumors were true as he saw warriors, mostly women in chains battling one another and he looked to see a small and overweight goblin cackling at the tournaments. The goblin wore a mask that covered most of his head aside from his mouth and ears and wore black belts with a golden ornate on his upper body.

Naruto glared at the goblin as he laughed at the misery of the warrior fighting one another and hatched an idea. He formed a shadow clone and sent him to scout out the prison cell area before he transformed himself using the Sexy Jutsu Technique.

With his image now being that of a woman, he sent the clone to investigate and proceeded to enter a back entry of the castle. Naruto wandered through the back entry until he allowed himself to be captured by the guards and since they were impressed by his fighting skills, they took him to the battle arena where the goblin was encountered.

"Alright, my slave, what's your name?" The goblin said while slobbering at Naruto's assets, which made him frown.

"My name is Nami." Naruto; or rather, Nami, answered.

"I'm your new master Dogura and now you'll prove your worth by serving me forever." Dogura said as she frowned at his leering at her and he licked his lips.

"Never, you old freak!" Nami defiantly said and Dogura smiled before leaving the room. Shortly onwards, Nami found herself in the battle arena and carried a katana with her.

In the area above were nobles with multi-colored domino masks observing and Nami's attention was drawn to a rising cell door. She then laid eyes upon a woman of 5'7 with long brown hair tied in a side-ponytail over her right shoulder and had a case of heterochromia with her right eye being blue and the other being red.

She wore a white bikini with red ends with a brown tight corset-like piece on her torso along with a choker around her neck. On her arms were red arm bands and tan metal wristbands, which also notably had wires attached to them from a device Dogura had on his fingers that also were on her breast and crotch region.

Finally, she had white and black sandals with a weighted bracer and ball on her left leg with a tattoo brand resembling Dogura's hand branded on the same thigh. Nami recognized the woman as the victor of all the battles in the arena and remembered several of the spectators addressing her as Branwen the Dragon Warrior.

"I have nothing against you but let our battle begin!" Branwen said as she wielded a unique sword and a shield mounted on her right arm. Nami bravely stood her ground and held onto her katana as Branwen charged forward before swinging her sword.

Nami successfully blocked the sword and Branwen then kicked at the blonde. She avoided the back and did a backflip as the bracer and ball swung in her direction from the kick.

Nami's backflip earned some cheers from the audience and she charged at Branwen before leaping into the air. Branwen held up her sword and Nami contacted her katana against the blade before kicking her back.

Branwen opened her mouth and let out a loud bestial roar that sent shockwaves at Nami. Springing into the air, she managed to open her mouth and let out a louder roar belonging to Kurama which caused another shockwave.

Nami's shockwave cancelled out Branwen's and the dragon warrior looked on in surprise. Though she was shocked by this, she kept her composure as Nami flew down from the air and landed in front of her.

Branwen sliced at Nami's head but the opposing warrior ducked to the ground and Dogura pulled her back with a cord around her neck. He growled at Branwen and she looked back at him.

"You idiot, they won't be pleased if you kill her right away!" Dogura shouted.

"That's not why I fight!" Branwen retorted and Dogura grinned deviously.

"Talking back to me again, eh?! Sounds like someone wants to be punished!" Dogura said before squeezing the device and all the cords on her body glowed with electricity. Branwen started screaming and Nami looked on in confusion at this before realizing her opponent was screaming with pleasure.

"How long do you intend to enjoy yourself!" Dogura laughed as Branwen howled.

 _"I'm dealing with a masochist…"_ Nami thought to herself.

 _Elsewhere in the prison cells_

A large red dragon rested in a cell with a collar around its neck and remained still until a scent unknown to it appeared. The dragon lifted his head and started sniffing around before realizing something was in his cell.

"Well…intruder, I smell you…I hear your breath…I feel your air. Where are you?" The dragon asked.

"Where are you?" The dragon asked again upon listening to his intruder's breathing and heard the sound of feet running before he stood up. Then, he felt something on his tail and wagged it around before snorting.

"Come now, don't be shy and step into the light." The dragon said before he felt his intruder standing on his shoulder and touching a crest on his head.

"Listen carefully, my name is Naruto and I'm here to break you out so I need you to be quiet and listen." Whispered the voice of the shadow clone which hid himself using a technique that gave him invisibility.

"Naruto?" The dragon said.

"Yes, and since you're able to talk, I see your name is Usher?" The shadow clone asked and the dragon, now identified as Usher, growled.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't burn you right now." Usher said.

"I can take you to see your master Branwen." The clone answered.

"Branwen?! You know where she is?" The dragon asked.

"Yes, right now, she's fighting me in an arena." The clone said.

"What did you say?" Usher asked in confusion.

"I'll explain on the way but do you trust me or not?" The clone asked.

"As long as I get to her, I will assist you but first, I'll need you to get this collar off me. I'd have done it long ago but if I do it, a toxic will be transferred into my neck and kill me." Usher said before the clone revealed himself and broke the collar apart with his own hands.

"Hang on!" Usher said before flying through the roof and letting out a loud roar upon appearing outside. He flew down towards the prison where the clone used Banshō Ten'in to remove the roof from the building and formed more shadow clones to subdue the guards before releasing the prisoners.

"Good work, Usher! Now stop for a moment." The clone said and Usher stopped dead in his track before the rider called out to the prisoners. He jumped off his back and levitated in the air as he got their attention.

"If you want revenge on Dogura, follow this dragon!" The clone called out before all of the prisoners let out rallying cries of agreement as they marched out the prisoner. Once the prisoners were all out the building, Usher breathed fire and burned the prison down before following the clone as he soared through the air with the prisoners in pursuit.

 _Back at the arena_

Nami smiled at the events that happened elsewhere as Branwen charged at her and slashed at her. Despite that being electrocuted, Branwen still fought as hard as she could and locked her sword against Nami's katana.

"Why are you fighting so hard?" Branwen questioned before Nami jumped back and slashed through her opponent's ball and chain.

"Run!" Nami said before Branwen still continued clashing with her and she moaned as the electricity continued to shock her most sensitive areas. Nami glared at Dogura as he cackled at Branwen's electrocution and he squeezed the device.

"Knock off it, you short bastard!" Nami snapped at the goblin.

"Fight!" Dogura sneered as Branwen complied to his demands and jumped at Nami before locking blades again and facing each other.

"Why haven't you run away? Why are you still fighting for him" Nami asked.

"My dragon…if I run away, Dogura will have my dragon killed." Branwen said.

 _"Usher…"_ Nami thought to herself.

"If I stop fighting, the message not to kill him won't be sent and he'll be dead." Branwen said.

"What guarantee do you have that a bastard like him will keep his word?" Nami asked before Branwen roared again and the blonde appeared on her shoulders before slicing through the wires electrocuting her. As she spun around to swing at Nami, her sword was caught with one hand and she was amazed that her opponent's hand wasn't bleeding at all.

"You wanted to know why I was fighting so hard, right? Because people like you are trapped here." Nami answered and Branwen was taken aback at this sense of generosity before her sword was broken. The spectators all cheered and chanted for Nami to deliver the killing blow while Dogura smiled.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her now!" Dogura demanded and Nami glared at him before looking back at Branwen.

"I have three words for you, Branwen." Nami said and Branwen lowered her head in preparation for her defeat.

"What are they?" Branwen asked.

 _* **I See Fire** by Ed Sheeran plays*_

"I see fire!" Nami said before undoing the jutsu and returning to Naruto; shocking all present. Right as he reverted to his true appearance, Usher's head came crashing through the roof and he loudly roared.

"Usher!" Branwen said before Naruto's shadow clone, in his Griffin avatar in the size of Usher, came crashing through the wall before using Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Rage to set the spectator balconies on fire with Usher joining him. As they fled, Usher's attention was guided to Dogura as the goblin cowered and he viciously growled.

"You will burn!" Usher roared as he tore the roof apart and Dogura tried running before being grabbed by the shadow clone. He squeezed the goblin in his hand and he struggled before he was dropped to the ground as the shadow clone disappeared.

Naruto ran at Dogura before upper-cutting the pudgy goblin into the air and forming four shadow clones. Two of them kicked him higher into the air before Naruto punched his chin and he fell back to the ground with the other two clones waiting for him.

They kicked his back and he went spiraling to the ground before roughly landing on his face with a broken nose as a result. Usher rushed to the ground and Branwen hurried over to him before hugging his nose.

"Usher! Thank goodness you're alright!" Branwen happily cried as she hugged her dragon as he gently nuzzled her.

"Naruto's shadow clone released me from prison and led me over here to this bastard. Speaking of which…" Usher said as he looked up from Branwen and saw Dogura trying to crawl away. As he approached him, Dogura looked back and yelled as the dragon approached him while smiling.

"Wait! You're a magnificent dragon and I'll just a lowly goblin! Can't we agree on that?" Dogura cowardly said and Usher lowered his head before biting the goblin's legs. He screamed in pain as they loudly crunched and the dragon held still as he listened to his former captor's agony.

"You freed my dragon." Branwen said to Naruto, who smiled at her as he broke her wristbands.

"And looking at this, I'm extra happy I did, too." Naruto said as they watched Usher drop Dogura and he continued howling in pain.

"After all you've done, do you think flattery will keep you alive? However, looking at you now, you're not even worth killing to a dragon like me." Usher sneered and Branwen walked over to Dogura after picking up Naruto's discarded katana. Dogura lie on the ground and looked up just in time to see her kick him in the gut.

This sent him rolling until he was on his stomach and Dogura yelled in pain before Branwen lightly slashed at his back multiple times. To her, it was revenge for the many times he had whipped and tormented her during her captivity and she didn't stop until she cut off his left arm.

"You bitch! You worthless bitch!" Dogura screamed in a mix of anger and pain before Branwen kicked him into the wall. By now, his whole back was covered with gashes and she looked at him with complete disdain before looking to Naruto.

Usher huffed and looked at Dogura's back before he inhaled. The moment he opened his mouth, he breathed some flames on the goblin's scarred back and he continued screaming as his fresh wounds were quickly burned into.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Dogura cursed as pain ran throughout his body.

You have befitting manners for a thief…and a coward!" Usher said.

"Worthless creature, I should have killed you when I had the chance." Dogura said in a low voice as he thought he wouldn't be heard; forgetting the power hearing of dragon's ears.

"What did you say?!" Usher roared in anger.

"Nothing, you o so valiant creature!" Dogura said.

"Don't bother denying your statement! I already guessed your foul purpose some time ago that you secretly plotted to kill me behind Branwen's back." Usher growled and Branwen growled upon discovering Dogura's true intentions.

"I will have my revenge on both of you! I swear it!" Dogura yelled and Usher roared before placing his wing over the goblin.

"Revenge?! Revenge?! I will show you revenge!" Usher said as he readied himself to smash Dogura before stopping himself and reminding himself that the goblin wasn't worth killing; not to him for that matter.

"Do what you will with him as I no longer have any business with this creature." Branwen said to Naruto as she climbed onto Usher's back before he and his clones tied Dogura up with chakra chains. They proceeded to secure him to the wall with Rinbo Hengoku and he continued to scream in agony as Usher flew out the roof with Naruto flying after him once he vanished his clones.

Dogura loudly screamed as he was attached to the wall and the battle arena began crumbling around him. Suddenly, all of his former prisoners entered through the wall and they all carried pitchforks and daggers as they noticed him.

 _* **Blunt the Knives** plays_*

The prisoners approached him while tapping their weapons on the ground and he futilely tried to move but his injuries were too great. Before he realized it, his prisoners were right in front of him and they all eagerly swung their weapons at him while he still shrieked in terror.

 _Elsewhere_

Usher flew until he landed in a mountainous region when he spotted a lake and allowed Branwen to get off him. The dragon hurried over to the lake and began to quench his thirst while Naruto landed next to Branwen before deactivating his dōjutsu.

"Naruto-kun, I thank you for your hand in freeing Usher and myself from Dogura." Branwen said.

"You're welcome, Branwen. Now, that the two of you are free, what will you do now?" Naruto asked.

"We'll live our lives to their fullest." Branwen said before noticing the tattoo on her thigh was vanishing.

"By the way, what's with the tattoo?" Naruto asked.

"It was meant to symbolize Dogura's power over me and the fact it's beginning to leave must either mean he has either died or he's in a great deal of pain." Branwen said.

"Good riddance." Naruto said before they looked at Usher drinking from the lake until he decided to rest and Branwen smiled at him.

"Naruto, you did a great deal for a dragon you didn't know but what puzzles me is you not fearing my ability to speak." Usher said.

"Well, Usher, when you have all of a giant fox and eight other creatures along with an ancient woman inside you, a talking dragon is the least surprising." Naruto said.

"You have a giant fox inside of you?" Usher asked.

"How is that possible?" Branwen asked and Naruto sat down after gathering some wood.

"Well, you might wanna sit down for a bit. This may take a while." Naruto said as he started a fire and began telling Branwen and Usher about himself. By the time he finished telling them his history, it was already sundown and they looked at him in amazement.

"Impressive. What else do you claim to be?" Usher asked.

"A bringer of peace to the ninja world." Naruto said.

"Peace bringer? Now, that's interesting!" Usher said.

"Enough about me; Branwen, you're descended from a dragon?" Naruto asked.

"That's right; half of the blood running through my veins is that of a dragon." Branwen explained.

"That would explain your killer roar earlier." Naruto said and Branwen softly smiled at him before a shadow clone appeared from the distance. He carried a sack of mixed meats and fruits before setting it down.

"What's that?" Usher asked.

"I was rambling so much that I forgot you two must be starving to death so I sent a clone to Gainos to get some food. Since it's your first night out of prison, I brought a mix of food to eat and Usher, I brought you something special." Naruto said as another clone brought a giant beefsteak and presented it to Usher.

"I'm not sure what dragons eat so I got you this." Naruto said.

"You thought right! Well done, Naruto!" Usher said before picking the piece up and he flew away to consume his meal in peace.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, that was very nice of you." Branwen smiled.

"After all that time in captivity eating God knows what, you two deserve nothing but the best." Naruto smiled and Branwen did likewise before the pair began to eat. As they ate, Naruto noticed a bright auburn light over the horizon in the faraway distance past the mountains and Branwen also noticed it.

"What do you suppose that is?" Branwen asked.

"That's the direction where the battle arena was." Naruto said.

"I suppose that's the fire you and Usher started." Branwen said and Naruto nodded before using his Rinnegan to see the fire was burning the arena. He looked to see it wasn't spreading to anywhere else and undid the dōjutsu before looking to Branwen.

 _* **Song of the Lonely Mountain** by Neil Finn plays*_

"Well, you're right, it is." Naruto said and Branwen didn't bother asking whether or not he had seen Dogura. He flexed his arms and legs before looking to Branwen.

"So, Branwen, with you and Usher being free, what will you do now?" Naruto asked.

"We shall both live our lives to our fullest and I shall start by repaying you for your kindness now." Branwen said.

"That's nice, Branwen, but the fact you and Usher are free from that pint-sized freak is good enough for me." Naruto said before Branwen took off her sandals and loosened her corset. He watched as she dropped the corset and set down behind him before beginning to massage his shoulders.

"Branwen, I'm glad you're free and all but you don't have to do this." Naruto said before Branwen set her hand on his crotch and lightly brushed it.

"But I want to." Branwen breathlessly said before unzipping his jacket and removed it. She embraced him and Naruto blushed upon feeling her breasts of 95 (37) pressing into his bare back.

"Branwen…I can't." Naruto groaned before Branwen reached forward and touched his zipper before proceeding to pull it. He placed his hand on hers and his body stiffened before she sighed.

"If I may…" Branwen sultrily answered.

"Branwen, if I do this, it'd be like I'm taking advantage of your new-found freedom." Naruto blushed.

"Well, Naruto-kun, my freedom grants the right to do as much as I please and currently, I wish to do this." Branwen said as she furthered her embrace of him and placed her hand on his heart to feel it beating. As she did this, his hand gradually moved from hers and allowed her to unzip his trousers.

With this done, Branwen got up and leaned in front of Naruto with her beginning to remove her top. She blew out the fire and the only light provided to them was that of the moon as she leaned forward.

Naruto's blue eyes looked in blue/red hues while Branwen smothered her lips against him. The dragon warrior moaned as she gently took his hand and set it on her bosom.

The blonde groaned before his tongue started rubbing against hers and the silhouette of his boxer formed a tent. Branwen moaned as their tongues licked against one another and she held his hand to her chest before bringing it up to her choker.

Branwen placed his hand on her top and tempted him to remove it since it held her bikini up. Naruto embraced her and moaned as he grew hard before he gave into her request by removing it.

As her bikini flew away, their embrace deepened as she smothered her bosom against him before they fell forward. Naruto placed his hands on Branwen's breasts and squeezed them together as he lie on top of her.

With Naruto groping and caressing her bosom, Branwen reached forward and gripped his boxers before pulling the front down. She lie eyes on his length and moaned in their kiss before Naruto sat upright to allow his pants to fall down.

His lips smothered against Branwen's as he rubbed her mounds and she moaned from his hands massaging her. Both of their eyes closed as their tongues rubbed and licked against one another while Branwen wrapped her arms around him.

Her arms rubbed his back as he sank his fingers into the softness of her chest and ended their kiss to lower his head. The blonde held them together and licked her aroused buds while fondling her.

Branwen loudly moaned from this as the years of being electrocuted by Dogura had left her body sensitive to sexual activity and her deep state of blushing reflected this sentiment. Naruto gently bit into her breast and much to his surprise, she requested his biting to be rougher.

Doing as asked, Naruto gnawed on her mound while tweaking and teasing her nipples as he pulled on them. A lusty smile appeared on Branwen's face as he chewed on her chest and rubbed her tits.

She grew aroused from his teasing and gnawing while her legs started to twitch. Just then, her attention was returned to Naruto's member and she was watched as it throbbed about.

Naruto's teeth sank into Branwen's chest before he rubbed his lips on the bud of the same breast and pulled at the other one. Though he didn't expect her to be anywhere near this big a pervert, he began to worry about what else Dogura had done to her during her imprisonment and then he found himself distracted by her hand stroking his length.

"Naruto-kun…" Branwen said to get his attention and he stopped sucking on her breast to look to her. She asked him to stand up and once he did so; she removed his sandals before pulling down both his trousers and boxers to his feet.

Branwen licked her lips at his cannon before squeezing her breasts together on it and kneaded them. She began licking at the exposed foreskin and Naruto moaned at her mounds smothered his length.

He started thrusting his manhood into Branwen's orbs as she sucked on the tip of his member and stirred her tongue on his foreskin. Naruto moaned at the warmth of her mouth and drove himself into her cleavage and mouth alike.

As this happened, chills of pleasure ran down his spine and Branwen's womanhood continued becoming soaked with excitement. She kneaded and caressed her bosom on his hardness as it flew into her mouth.

Branwen opened her mouth and blew on his foreskin before placing her mouth back on it. Her tongue brushed on it as she tasted his tower and he placed his hand atop her head to guide her movements.

His thrusts made her breasts jiggle on his cock and she groaned from his speed while she licked it. One second later, Branwen lie on her back as Naruto thrust into her breasts and rubbed them on his glory.

The brunette warrior stirred her tongue on the front and slowly lathered it with saliva. Naruto groaned as it throbbed between her breasts and he started gritting his teeth together since he could tell it was only a matter of time before he'd cum.

He couldn't be more accurate as the throbbing of his length intensified and Branwen watched it with anticipation before an idea crossed her mind. She placed her lips on his foreskin and slowly began sucking on it while her tits rubbed his hardness.

Naruto moaned as his length twitched and Branwen opened her mouth just in time for his semen to splatter on her face. She moaned at the warm substance splashing on her face and licked what was closest to her mouth while smiling out of amazement.

The blonde panted before allowing Branwen to lick the remnants of semen off his member and he moved back before removed her bottoms. He held onto her legs and spread them as he lowered his head to her crotch.

He wasted no time in licking her clit and doing that alone made her howl before his fingers wiggled through her folds. Naruto smiled as his fingers were instantly drenched in her aroused fluids and as they rubbed her walls.

Branwen moaned as he licked her clit and folds alike as she held her legs in the air. Naruto removed his fingers from her wetness and stared at how wet they were.

He spread her folds and licked into Branwen's warmth as his fingers rubbed and prodded her folds in the meantime. Naruto's tongue ventured in her tunnels and tasted her arousal while she began fondling her breasts.

She held up the right orb and licked at her tit as Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her warmth with his fingers rubbing her womanhood. The blonde again began to wonder how perverted Branwen was as he licked into her wetness and tasted her as she loudly moaned to the point of where Usher could hear her; despite the dragon being nowhere in sight.

Resting after his meal and instinctively knowing what Branwen and Naruto were doing, he ignored the loud screams of pleasure filling the air and yawned. Branwen sucked on her own bud and closed her eyes in bliss as she massaged her breasts.

Branwen's legs cringed as Naruto licked her walls and he slid his hands underneath her rear to lift it off the ground. She freed her breasts and dug her nails into the earth as Naruto's tongue started licking her folds once again.

She whimpered as the blonde's tongue surveyed her womanhood and she looked up at his groping her rear. Naruto smiled at this as he licked her and she opened her eyes as her orgasm approached.

Naruto's dug back into Branwen's entrance and licked at her arousal until she finally released her streams. They flowed to his tongue and he eagerly tasted her streams before setting her down.

"Branwen-chan…" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, take me in any position to your liking." Branwen said and Naruto looked at her before getting an idea. She found herself against a nearby tree and she shared a look with him before he slowly entered her warmth while holding onto her breasts.

As her barrier was destroyed, she moaned as the blonde entered her pussy and he groaned from her tightness. With his fingers firmly planted on Branwen's breasts, Naruto's hips began rocketing forward and propelled his glory into her wetness.

Branwen bucked her hips and grinded his length as he thrust into her innards. Naruto's fingers groped and massaged at her bust while it bounced from his movements while she moaned.

Both moaned as they versed hips and Naruto held onto her bust while she worked her hips of 86 (34). The dragon warrior placed her hands on his shoulders and held onto him as he launched himself into her warmth.

Naruto and Branwen never took their eyes off each other while she placed her hand on his cheek before stroking his whisker marks. Her toes were curled as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist while he drove his cock into her wetness and thrashed it against her walls.

Branwen's blush spread to the rest of her face as she screamed with pleasure and she went from stroking his face to brushing her fingers through his hair. She undid his headband and he allowed it to fall to the ground before placing his forehead against hers.

Their beads of sweat mixed together and dripped from their foreheads as they pushed their lower bodies against one another. She rubbed the back of his head as he squeezed and caressed her breasts about they jiggled into the air.

He huskily growled at the softness and Branwen's tight pussy growing together as his cannon rumbled her innards. Naruto pressed her breasts together and held them up well enough to lick them.

The brunette moaned as her buds were licked at and her breasts were squeezed together. Naruto's balls grew tighter as he rammed himself into her core and his ocean-colored eyes looked into her ultramarine and crimson ones as their lips drew closer.

Once the kiss happened, Naruto's tongue invaded Branwen's mouth and their tongues clashed in excitement as they licked against one another in a lust-charged frenzy. The pair moaned as Branwen held onto him and her bosom jiggled in his hands.

Naruto's member thundered into Branwen's womanhood and she moaned into his mouth as she tasted his tongue. The blonde's fingers temporarily freed her large orbs to grip her nipples and he pulled on them while tweaking the buds.

This further aroused Branwen as she worked her hips together and she shut her eyes as his length was drove into her entrance. Naruto held Branwen against the tree as they worked their hips in unison and he teased her bobbing nipples.

Naruto's eyes shut as well as he warred tongues against Branwen's and as her walls became tighter on him, she felt his throbbing cock began vibrate within. This excited her as they broke their kiss and he licked the tops of her jiggling mounds.

"Amazing!" Branwen loudly screamed in pleasure as Naruto pounded into her entrance and slammed his length into her walls with her eyes snapping open. He groaned as he felt his cock swelling inside of Branwen's tightening wetness and she did likewise.

Naruto's fingers rubbed and teased Branwen's chest as she rode his hardness with sweat pouring down their forms. She ran her fingers through his wet hair before ultimately framing his face and stroking either side of it.

Just then, a howl of pleasure left her mouth as she felt her pussy wrap around Naruto's member and his seeds erupted from it before flooding her caverns. Both moaned as half of the cum sprayed out of her pussy along with her own juices and oozed down his hilt to the ground.

The pair panted as they were drenched from head to toe in sweat and leaned closer to lick each other's tongues. Once this lustful licking frenzy ended, Naruto removed his member from her walls and carefully set her on the ground to rest.

"Naruto-kun, you were too amazing for words." Branwen panted.

"You, too, Branwen-chan." Naruto grinned before Branwen found a question come to her mind.

"Naruto-kun, how do you think Dogura is doing?" Branwen asked and Naruto looked at her with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Branwen asked and Naruto looked at her thigh to see the tattoo marking was now gone.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto said as he pointed at the mark as he knew it meant Dogura was most likely dead or on the brink of death.

"Maybe he's badly hurt but still alive." Branwen asked and Naruto began to wonder why she'd even care about Dogura after all he'd put her and Usher through. Then, the answer hit him since aside from her masochistic personality; she likely developed a Stockholm syndrome and this might have been one of the reasons she never tried escaping aside from not knowing where Usher was.

 _"Guess I'll have to go with that."_ Naruto said as he started forming hand signs.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Branwen questioned.

"I'm about to make you forget about Dogura starting right now!" Naruto said before three naked shadow clones appeared and Branwen licked her lips at the member nearest to her mouth. He got behind her and entered her womanhood once again.

As she moaned, she opened her mouth and placed it on the clone's member while fanning her arms out with the other two clones on either side of her. With their members being so close to her mouth, she wrapped her fingers around them and began stroking them while the original blonde's member pummeled into her pussy and she sucked off the clone.

He placed his hand atop her head and carefully began thrusting into her mouth while he groaned. The other two clones moaned in unison as she stroked and pumped their hardened lengths.

Listening to Branwen's moans, Naruto knew his plans of pleasuring Branwen to the extreme would make her stop thinking about Dogura and thus eliminate any chance of her thinking about returning to him.

Naruto held onto Branwen's ass as he drove his member into her wetness and she bopped her head on the second blonde's cock as he sent it into her mouth. She stirred his emerging foreskin with her tongue and the third and fourth clones watched her breasts sway forward from their original's mighty thrusts.

Branwen moaned with glee as she sucked on the clone's tower and Naruto's hips shot forward as his hilt struck deep into her walls. Naruto looked to his clones and nodded before they did likewise.

The clones activated Rinnegan and used the Asura Path to sprout extra arms before putting them to use. The first clone's extra hands reached down and began to knead Branwen's breasts as they jiggled forward.

As for the third and fourth clones, their hands began rubbing Branwen's clit and her arms wobbled from the excessive pleasure she felt. But, this proved to be the last straw for her as she met an orgasm shortly after this and all four blondes moaned as they came.

With the clone's semen flooding her mouth, she melted in ecstasy with the other clones releasing their seeds all over her face and Naruto unleashing his cum inside of her only sealed the deal. The four gave Branwen some air and she panted with a lustful smile on her face before looking to them.

"If it pleases you, do all you wish to me." Branwen said before looking back to see Naruto spread her rear cheeks and exchanged looks of consent with her. She smiled and nodded before he slowly entered his hardness into her ass.

Once he was fully inside of her, Branwen loudly moaned before Naruto held onto her forearms and gently pulled her back to where she sat on him. With him laying back, he began thrusting into her rectum and she moaned as the first clone entered her womanhood.

Then, the two clones stood on either side of her and she eagerly wrapped her fingers around their cocks before pumping them. She licked and sucked the heads of their lengths one at a time while moaning as Naruto's cock soared into her rear end.

The original clone's length jetted into her womanhood and despite feeling Naruto's agile movements caused by his own speed inside of her, he didn't seem to mind. Naruto cupped her bobbing breasts and rubbed them together while the clone took hold of her nipples and tweaked them.

He temporarily freed them to undo Branwen's ponytail and let her hair freely move about as he jerked his member into her cheeks. The fourth clone shivered from Branwen's mouth sucking on him and the third did likewise as she pumped his glory.

Both Naruto and the clone's hilts crashed into Branwen's lower orifices and her blue/red hues glistened in amazement of the blonde sages' cooperation. Her breasts were squeezed and fondled by the third and fourth clone's Asura hands as the latter's third hand teased her clit.

Naruto's member soared into Branwen's rectum and the clone's hardness pounded into the depths of Branwen's stomach. The mixed moans and howls of sexual energy filled the air as the shinobi pleased her masochistic desires.

By the time they reached a mutual orgasm, Branwen let out another scream of pleasure before her face was drenched in semen and cum exploded from her pussy and ass alike. A few moments later, Branwen lie on the ground soaked from head to toe in semen and looked to see the four hilts equally drenched.

After some more thrusts and sucking, Branwen lie on the ground with an ecstatic smile on her face and Naruto smiled at the clones before they nodded with equal grins. The clones disappeared and Branwen rested her head in Naruto's lap while he stroked her cheek.

"Naruto-kun, I'll never mention that creature ever again." Branwen said and Naruto brushed her hair out of the way before kissing her forehead. Seeing the genuine smile on her face, he could tell any thoughts of concern about Dogura's well-being were not likely to be repeated and that her likely Stockholm syndrome was over.

"Good to hear, Branwen-chan." Naruto smiled.

Elsewhere, Usher raised his head from the distance and looked to Naruto and Branwen. The pair looked back at him before the dragon nodded and lie down to rest from the events of the day.

The new couple looked to each other with soft smiles and looked at the moon before a particular formation caught her attention.

"See that formation of stars, Naruto-kun?" Branwen asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Naruto asked.

"Do you see the shape that they make?" Branwen asked and Naruto looked closer before recognizing the shape to belong to that of a dragon.

"Yep; a dragon."

"Yes, it is known as Draco, which also stands for Dragon in a different language." Branwen said.

"Draco, huh? That sounds like a great name, don't you think?" Naruto smiled and Branwen did likewise.

"Indeed, I do." Branwen said

 _Years onward_

Naruto, Branwen, and Usher all sat by a lake and watched three young boys splash about playfully in the water. The first boy had blonde hair with red eyes and the second boy had brown hair with blue eyes.

The third boy, who climbed onto a dry rock, had brown hair along with heterochromia similar to that of Branwen flexed his arms and prepared to dive.

"Smaug, what are you doing?" The first boy, Ghidorah, laughed.

"I am fire….I am…diving in!" The boy, Smaug, said as he dived into the water and caused a splash that hit his brothers. The other two boys laughed before the second boy, Draco, did the same and his head emerged from the water to see Naruto start a small campfire with s'mores nearby.

"Well…hello." Draco smiled.

"Smaug, you really love this diving, don't you?" Ghidorah asked as Smaug back-peddled in the water.

"What's not to like?" Smaug smiled.

"Good point." Ghidorah laughed.

"Boys, come and get some s'mores while the fires still fresh." Naruto called out to his sons and they all got out of the water before they all blew fire into the air; releasing it allowing their bodies to dry off faster. According to Branwen, very few beings born with dragon blood have the potential to breath fire and that their children were considered quite rare.

"Help yourself, boys." Branwen said before the fire went out.

"Need a light?" Usher offered.

"We'll light it up!" Smaug, Draco, and Ghidorah all eagerly said before blowing on the wood in unison and starting the flames anew.

"Papa, how about those s'mores?" Draco asked and Branwen laughed as the boys cooked their respective s'mores to their liking.

"Oh, boys, you're just worried that your flames will be too much for cooking s'mores, aren't you?" Branwen smiled.

"Of course we are, Mama." Ghidorah said.

"Yeah, with our fire not being perfected yet, our s'mores might end up as toast." Smaug said.

"If you want pointers on fire breathing, come to me anytime." Usher smiled and Ghidorah smiled.

"Oh, please, everyone knows that answer was easy." Draco said.

"Well, a good pointer's a good pointer." Smaug smiled as he bit into his s'more.

"Yeah, it's better than not knowing." Ghidorah added.

"Well said, boys." Naruto said as he and Branwen watched their boys eat their s'mores.

 _* **The Last Goodbye** by Billy Boyd plays*_

* * *

It's finally complete and I'll bet everyone loved how Dogura got his just-desserts after abusing Branwen like he has. While I'm uncertain about Usher being able to speak in cannon, I'm glad I went through with it and I think the Hobbit references worked out ok.

Now, you'll notice this is the first time that any of my **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** stories featured anal sex and I'll gladly do more in the future. The reason I never wrote any of them before is due to the fact that frequent-collaborator **_Pyromania101_** isn't fond of anal sex stories but given how I was able to get used to his idea of face-sitting, I'm sure he'd do the same for me.

Since Branwen has dragon blood in her veins, I figured her kids should be named after well-known dragons and I choose my favorite cinematic ones of all time: King Ghidorah, Smaug, and Sean Connery' Draco from **_Dragonheart._**

Next girl will be an older version of Mirim and you'll be pleased to know that Naruto will appear in a one-on-one lemon with Werbellia thanks to a solid storyline pitched to me by a helpful subscriber named Miledman2.

Also, if my anonymous reviews are reading this, yes, I am planning to remake the hentai named **_Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru_** and to my other anon review, I'm sorry but I've no plans to write about Senran Kagura in the near future.

So, take care and have fun reading and reviewing until next time!


End file.
